


the call

by nfaa



Series: spooktober vixx [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Horror, Spooky, You Have Been Warned, just... horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfaa/pseuds/nfaa
Summary: that one night sanghyuk decided to prank call a number





	the call

**Author's Note:**

> this was written when i was still in high school and i am putting it here without editing because i would like to keep it like that so i apologize for the cringe in advance

Sanghyuk takes another sip from his cup of coffee. His eyes bore towards the TV screen. On the screen, there are a few people laughing on some jokes that Sanghyuk does not even bothered to listen. His mind is empty. He glances at the plain black and white digital clock on the wall. 3:27 A.M. He lets out a deep sigh. 

It has been an hour since he sit there on the sofa at the small living room in his apartment, a cup of coffee in his hand and mindlessly flipping through the channels to find nothing interesting to watch.

He swears he is very tired and he was looking forward for a relaxing sleep from the evening but now, here he is. He looks around the place trying to look for something to entertain him with hopes it will drive him off to sleep. 

Nah, nothing interesting. And then his eyes stop on something and a playful smirk is slowly showing off.  
\-------------------------------

She walks quickly while pulling a small luggage trying to go to Lane 6 before her train left. She is in hurry. Her high heels making an audible clicking sound everytime the heels make contact with the floor making other people around her notice how rushing she is. 

She lets out a sigh of relief when the sign board with 'Lane 6' written on it comes to view. There is nobody around though. She looks at the clock on the wall. 3:27 A.M. No wonder. She is a bit scared but quite relieved when she realises she doesn't have to wait so long as she managed to reach there only 3 minutes earlier. She walks slowly to stand by the railway. The rush is getting on her because she thinks sitting down will slow her down. Her head is spinning. She hates to have to go to work with last minute information like this. She is silently regretting and cursing on her job when suddenly, her phone rings.

Her eyes are squinting while looking at the unknown number. She feels a sudden chill on her spine. Who could it be? She thinks while looking around the station. It started to get creepy especially when she realizes the only lamp that is on is the one above her. She gulps before pressing the answer button.

"He-Hello?" she stutters. Her eyes still scanning wildly around the station. The clock shows 3:29 A.M. which makes her pray that the time will go faster. She can hear the faint sound of the train in the background.

"..." There's no answer. Instead, she can only listen to someone breathing.

"Hello? Who is this?" She starts to panic.

"Hey," a deep, low voice followed with a deep chuckle comes out from the other line. And then the caller hung up.

The hell? Cold sweat starting to form on her forehead. Her heart drops when she hears footsteps coming to her way. 

When the light walking footsteps suddenly become faster, her legs become shaky. She feels like crying. Right after she hears metal clanking on the floor, there are nothing else she could think of. Run. She doesn't care whether the sound of the train is coming nearer. She just wanted to run. As she starts running, her heels got caught up in a small hole on the floor. She gets unstable and falls down.

The last thing she heard is the sound of the train coming.  
\--------------------------

Sanghyuk is rubbing the sleep off his eyes. He is kind of relieved that he finally got to sleep the night before. Around 4 A.M, he finally felt sleepy and slept on the sofa. 

He is sitting in the pantry trying to freshen himself with a cup of coffee and some snacks.

"Hey!" Sanghyuk jumps slightly when suddenly somebody pats his back.

"Oh, Wonshik hyung! Hey!" he says before gesturing the chair next to him for his colleague to sit.

"Thanks. Hey, are you okay? You look tired,"

Sanghyuk nods in return.

"A bit. I couldn't sleep last night," 

Wonshik nods slightly while he is busy stirring his own cup of hot chocolate. He takes the sit beside Sanghyuk and gets on his phone.

"Hey, have you read the news?" Wonshik suddenly asks.

"Not yet. Why?"

"A woman was found crushed by the train this morning,"

"Killed?" Sanghyuk questions expectantly.

"Nope. Here it says that the security guard on duty yesterday saw her tripped on her shoes and fell onto the railway a few seconds before the train reached the stop," 

"Wow, that was tragic,"

"It happens around 3:30 A.M this morning. And the report says that she received a call from an unknown number not long before the tragedy," 

Sanghyuk tensed.

"Wait. When?" 

"3:30A.M,"   
\----------------------------

The story about the woman is becoming a hot topic today. Almost everywhere Sanghyuk goes, he will hear the same thing. 

Is that her?

No. It couldn't be.

But what if it's really her?

No way.

Sanghyuk is sweating. His heart is beating furiously.

It couldn't be my fault, right?

Yes. She fell down because she tripped didn't she?

Sanghyuk has his mind running until he eventually falls asleep. 

He suddenly finds himself awake.   
"Ah, why can't I sleep peacefully today?" 

He stands up and walks to the kitchen and pour himself a glass of milk. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He stops drinking. He unintentionally shivers. Not sure from the coldness of the milk or the coldness he is feeling down his spine. 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He looks at the clock and to his horror, it's 3:30 A.M. He gulps and walks slowly towards the telephone.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He answers the call.

"Hello?"

"..."

"He- Hello?? Who is this?"

"..."

"Hey,  I don't know who you are but please stop playing around," 

Sanghyuk is about to yell to get whoever calling him to stop but he feels all of his blood drained from his body when all that he heard is the fast clicking of heels as if someone is running before the sound of train and bones being crushed is heard. 

And little did Sanghyuk knew that he will receive the same call everyday, at 3:30 A.M.


End file.
